


Seeds Sown

by LissyStage



Series: Thoughts Given Way to Reality [2]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Gay Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Frotting, Gay Sex, Grinding, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Kink, Rimming, Sequel, Sexual Experimentation, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyStage/pseuds/LissyStage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Usagi-san, what is a rim-job?" Misaki had asked one day, quite innocently. However, as Usagi-san avoids his upcoming deadline, he cannot help but want to provide that demonstration he had offered.</p><p>Pretty old, but I have went back and fixed it up :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeds Sown

Several days later, Akihiko was on the hunt. The seed had been sown in his brain, and the idea of actually performing such a completely _dirty_  thing to Misaki, ever since Misaki had come up to him, asking for an explanation on rimming.

And, of course, he was going to teach Misaki how truly pleasurable it could really be. 

And it had no connection at all to the novel he was in the process of writing, nor the upcoming deadline...  _none_  at  _all_.

Jogging down the steps, Akihiko made his way towards the kitchen. He could hear Misaki puttering about, putting away the dishes.

"Usagi-san, can you hand me the dish towel," Misaki inquired once he noticed his lover, though he hadn't lifted his eyes from his task. He nearly dropped the ceramic mug he was in the process of putting away when he felt the arms of his lover wrap around his chest, that familiar heat providing a sense of comfort.

The sigh of pure contentment he was about to let out was cut off, unexpectedly, when he felt soft lips brush against his neck.

He shivered and struggled against his perverted rabbit's vice-hold. "Let me go!"

"No," Usagi-san muttered against a mouthful of Misaki's succulent flesh. With a sharp nip, tongue came into play. "I thought you were curious about rimming."

Emerald eyes widened, pupils dilated, and Misaki's following words came out shaky:

"No, I'm not..."

With a shake of his head, Usagi-san ignored the predictable response and continued his ministrations. Hands came out soon after, rubbing Misaki's lithe body through his tee shirt.

Misaki mewled quietly when Usagi-san'd hands slid across the fabric of his shirt and unconsciously tilted his head to the side , allowing further stimulation to his ear and neck.

Gaining awareness took several seconds, but Misaki finally snapped out of his trance and slipped out of Usagi-san's arms, laying the cup on the counter. He proceeded to back away slowly in the direction of the staircase.

It only took a second before  Usagi-san launched himself at Misaki. The teen weaved out of the way before his rabbit could catch him, turning and heading for the staircase.

The adrenaline rush was providing a certain thrill, even if it wasn't what Misaki was actually trying for.

Seconds passed by, and Misaki had made it into Usagi-san's room, where he hesitated for a slip-second.

Capture was imminent. A pair of muscular arms wrapped securely around his torso, preventing escape. The slam of the door shocked Misaki enough that he stopped struggling immediately.

He was indecisive. Did he want to have sex with his lover of four years, or did he want it to stop?

The decision was made for him when a husky voice growled, "I have you."

He limply lay in Usagi-san's arms, leaning his head against a solid chest, waiting. Their collective panting breaths filled the dark room, both taking a second to recover from their sprint.

Finally, the man behind him loosened his hold just enough to turn Misaki, pick him up, and throw him, unceremoniously, onto the mattress.

The mattress dipped, and Misaki felt warmth radiating above him. His lover was on his knees, trapping Misaki between his own. Slowly, Usagi-san leaned over the brunet and brushed his lips agains Misaki's cheek. From the cheek, he trailed a short path towards his mouth and placed a chaste kiss upon Misaki's lips. After that tentative beginning, it was only a matter of a few seconds before the lips came back firmer, and things escalated from there.

With a soft moan, Misaki allowed Akihiko's tongue passage to his mouth, and sighed at the touch of the muscle on his own. He wound his small hands into his lover's hair, rubbing Akihiko's scalp as his fingers pulled and tugged on the silky, silver strands.

Akihiko groaned quietly into Misaki's mouth at his actions, his kisses only becoming more fervent. He couldn't get enough of that mouth, though. Misaki's unique flavor was so addicting!

When Akihiko eventually broke the kiss, he immediately glided his tongue onto a particularly sensitive ridge of his younger lover's neck. Misaki groaned low in his throat, thrusting lightly up.

Making use of his large hands, Akihiko tugged on Misaki's shirt, a silent indicator to lift up his arms.

When the shirt was off and thrown in some corner of the bedroom, Usagi-san stood up on his knees again, looking down at his lover. Satisfied with the teen's ravished appearance - messy chocolate-colored hair, bruised and swollen lips, and his chest heaving up and down with every breath, he looked delicious - he bent back over and attacked Misaki's throat.

Trailing his tongue up Misaki's neck and jawline, Akihiko softly nibbled and sucked on a soft ear lobe. Reaching down, Akihiko unzipped Misaki's constricting jeans with a practiced ease.

Misaki lifted up his hips obligingly, allowing his older lover to pull them off and throw them without care to where his shirt was.

"How come I'm naked, and you're not?" Misaki pouted, slightly outraged, arms crossed over his chest.

"Because I don't like it when Misaki wears clothes," Akihiko replied, a single perfectly arched eyebrow raised.

With a snort, Misaki decided to rectify the situation. Raising himself up to a single elbow - and pushing away any thought as to his "innocence" - the teen made short work of Akihiko's own jeans, satisfied with the fact that his hands hadn't shook much.

Grumbling, Akihiko rolled onto his back, pulling down his jeans and taking off his shirt.

Misaki's emerald eyes glazed over and darkened at the sight. Akihiko may not know it, but Misaki enjoyed looking at his lover's naked body. While he ranted about this and that concerning their sex life, there was no denying that he loved those tone muscles, that thin trail of pubic hair leading down to his hard cock, and his strong, lean thighs.

After unconsciously licking his lips, Misaki slowly removed his intense gaze from Akihiko's lower body and met his lover's eyes.

Akihiko was surprised at Misaki's uncharacteristic boldness. Nonetheless, he basked and preened all the same. Misaki licking his lips like that was the last straw, though.

Growling, Akihiko pounced on Misaki. Lips locked and tongues danced with an ease born of familiarity. Akihiko grabbed his young lover's hips, aligning their dicks together perfectly. Strong, lithe legs immediately encircled his waist, gripping tightly.

Grunting inaudibly, Usagi-san thrusted up, feeling the length of Misaki as he met the steady rhythm. The friction and heat made his breath quicken, pleasure racing up and down his spine. Rolling his hips, Akihiko let go of one of Misaki's own and trailed a hand up and rubbed a nipple between his fingers, causing Misaki's legs to tighten. Misaki squealed slightly, arching up into the touch as he met the continual frotting.

With a shake of his head, the silver-haired man controlled his thrusting hips, pulling apart from Misaki.

Misaki let loose a whimper of displeasure, having been right on the edge of climax. However, a hand on his left hip signaled for him to roll over, and he did so readily, inhibitions having been lost when their clothes came off.

Panting in a mixture of fear, anticipation, and arousal, Misaki quickly recalled what had started this session, and he tightened the muscles of his anus involuntarily, just the thought of the taboo act causing him to nearly cum.

A pair of large hands on his back nearly made him jump out of his skin, as rigid as he was.

With a low chuckle, in which Misaki shivered at the sound, Akihiko started to knead his stiff back. With a soft sigh, Misaki relaxed considerably and allowed his lover's hands to work their magic.

After a significant amount of time, Misaki was a pile of mush on the bed. Nearly sleepy from the massage, he regained awareness when those sinfully delightful hands made their way down his back and took both of his ass cheeks in hand, squeezing firmly.

Gasping at the unexpected sensation, Misaki thrust into the mattress, striving for more friction.

Taking this as his cue, Akihiko laid down in the vee of his young lover's legs, spreading the cheeks and staring at the teen's puckered little hole. Watching it clench and unclench continuously quickly became mesmerizing, and Akihiko was shocked when a breathless Misaki growled, "Get on with it, already, you damned rabbit!"

Rolling his eyes, Akihiko nipped lightly on the right cheek before soothing it with his tongue. Trailing kisses up and down the teen's back, cheeks, and the backs of his thighs, Akihiko teased within an inch of his life.

Right when Misaki was beginning to hate his beloved, he felt a burst of warm breath  _there_ and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. With a keening wail, Misaki felt the cramping of his muscles, a flame in his lower belly, and arched his back stiffly, shots of cum hitting the bedspread.

Quivering from the after affects, Misaki was trying his best to calm down when he felt a wet muscle flick across his asshole. With a strangled yelp, he was awarded with a hum and pushed into Akihiko's face, moaning and writhing in pleasure at the vibrations traveling up and down his body.

Shivers cascaded down his spine when the organ licked all around his anus, trailing up and down the length. A finger rubbed at his perineum, and he felt his dick harden at the dual sensations.

And Akihiko  _enjoyed_  it. He relished the musky flavor of his Misaki, groaning into the wet hole, sticky from saliva. He was awarded with several enthusiastic cries of pleasure, as a result. When he felt Misaki relax enough, he stiffened his tongue, probing through the hole and into the sphincter. Misaki grabbed a pillow, holding it awkwardly to his chest as he rubbed himself against the mattress whenever he felt the tongue jab inside him.

Misaki touched one of his nipples, rolling it between two fingers before encircling it slowly. Pinching it after the nub had hardened, Misaki continued his actions before he met his peak. He was hanging precariously on that cliff when Akihiko sucked a finger into his mouth, lapping at it. When deemed slick enough, the older man inserted it inside Misaki, moving it around and curling the digit against Misaki's prostate quickly.

Misaki came again for the second time that night, screams echoing off the walls of the room. Slumping over onto the pillow, he dragged in a deep breath and let it out just as quickly as he had brought it in.

His lover gave him a few seconds reprieve, choosing to relieve some of the discomfort surrounding his own aching arousal. Taking himself in hand, Akihiko groaned as he encircled the head of his hard erection with his thumb. Gathering as much pre-cum that he could, Akihiko applied pressure and stroked himself, adding a twist of his wrist at the end of every stroke.

Misaki immediately opened his eyes when he heard his lover groan. Turning around onto his back, his breathing sped up at the sight of Akihiko stroking his member at a rapid pace, picking up speed with every end-stroke.

"Usagi-san," Misaki breathed his name, dick twitching at the sight. " _Please_."

Unsure as to what he wanted, Misaki just knew that he wanted  _more_. Wiggling his hips enticingly, he watched his lover touch himself under hooded eyelids, licking his lips.

Akihiko opened his eyes and his breath caught at the teen below him; Misaki's cock was hardening and rising as Akihiko got closer to his peak. With a groan, he felt his balls draw up and arched his back, cumming all over Misaki's stomach and chin.

With a sob, Misaki wantonly appealed for more, and Usagi-san wanted to grant any request he gave as long as he cried like that  _again_.

Bringing his fingers up to Misaki's mouth, he waggled them and commanded, "Suck."

With a moan, Misaki sucked them into his mouth, lapping at them, mewling at the underlying bitter taste of Usagi-san's cum. Akihiko panted softly, the enticing display making his dick twitch.

Ripping his slick digits away from Misaki's wet cavern, Akihiko grabbed the teen's ass and lifted him up. Encircling Misaki's wet asshole, Akihiko smirked. His young lover's hips bucked, unconsciously searching for more friction. Misaki groaned, "Usagi-san, s-stop teasing!"

Nodding his head, he slowly pushed his finger in, stretching the tight muscles. Before long, Misaki was fucking himself on it, begging for another.

When an additional one was added, it burned deliciously, and Misaki grew impatient for more. He would never say it aloud, but he  _ached_  for Usagi-san's hard cock to push inside him. He  _wanted_  to feel it burn his insides, pulse inside of him, and feel him release his bitter, hot cum deep inside of his ass.

With a growl, Misaki took matters into his own hands. Pulling himself up onto Usagi-san's lap, he spit once onto his hand and stroked the dick behind him until it was wet with more than just pre-cum. Misaki moaned as he ground down on that hard cock, dragging the pulsing organ across his crack. Misaki tossed his head back, emerald eyes squeezed shut.

Akihiko's eyes, however, were wide open. He grabbed onto Misaki's waist, helping to provide leverage. Misaki opened his eyes, his small, inexperienced hands gripping and guiding Akihiko's cock until it nudged against his asshole. Grabbing one of Akihiko's broad shoulders, Misaki took a deep breath and slowly sank down onto his lover's hot shaft, crying out at the burning of his muscles. Akihiko groaned as Misaki's clenched around him, and crashed his mouth down onto Misaki's in a sloppy kiss, all finesse forgotten in the midst of their passionate lovemaking.

Misaki immediately opened up his mouth to his lover's tongue, sucking at the slick organ, immitating Akihiko's thrusts. He moaned into Akihiko's mouth, using Akihiko's shoulders for leverage and fucking himself hard and fast on his lover's thick, hard cock.

Looking at the chocolate-haired man bouncing on his lap, Akihiko could only think of how utterly  _beautiful_  he was.

Misaki felt tingles from his head to his toes as he reluctantly pulled away from the silver-haired man's velvet-soft lips. Misaki buried his face in Akihiko's neck, licking and biting as he grew closer and closer. With every direct jab at his prostate, Misaki grew tenser and tenser.

His rhythm soon faltered as he shook, back arching and muscles tensing. Misaki threw his head back, mouth wide open, and coated Akihiko's and his chests with a shout of, "U-u-sagi-saaaan!"

Misaki's hot muscles tightened convulsively around Akihiko's cock as he came. A few sharp and short jabs later, and Akihiko's own orgasm was triggered, coating Misaki's insides with his semen.

Misaki fell forward on Akihiko's shoulder again, gulping in mouthfuls of air. His third post-orgasm high had sapped the rest of his energy, and he was ready to sleep, despite the drying cum within him and outside.

The room was silent, all except for their collective sighs and pants.

Akihiko slowly lifted up Misaki's head, gazing at the teen adoringly. He paused, brushed away the damp hair that clung to his forehead incessently, and leant forward to place a soft kiss upon it, before moving onto Misaki's flushed cheeks, his eyelids, licked at the cum still staining his chin, and finally kissed Misaki's soft, pink lips.

Misaki sighed contentedly, wrapping his arms around his lover's own sweat-slicked neck, slowly stroking Akihiko's tongue with his own in a soft, slow kiss.

Pulling back reluctantly, Akihiko's violet orbs locked onto Misaki's shining emeralds.

"I love you."

With happy, post-coital sigh, Misaki answered back, "I love you, too, Usagi-san."


End file.
